los 15 traen cambios
by samurai con ajo
Summary: Harry de vacaciones, dudley... ¿con novia? locuras y... ^.^ ¡Nuevo capítulo!
1. Default Chapter

LA NOVIA  
  
Este verano había sido abominable, Harry hubiese preferido que Voldemort lo matará a esto. Tío Vernon tenía una cena de negocios y Harry estaba durmiendo en casa de la Sra. "repollo" Figg, que nuevamente adoraba a sus gatos.  
  
Lo peor de todo era Dudley, que a pesar de que estaba más obeso que antes (¡Broma! Muy típico) que estaba en un peso normal (aunque aún tenía cara de cerdo), estaba en la edad del pavo y tía Petunia estaba orgullosa de ello. Fuera como fuera, Dudley consiguió novia (que???) , una chica que no parecía muy simpática, de la misma edad que Dudley, de melena color castaño y delgada. Dudley la había conocido mediante un compañero que era su primo... Lo más probable es que o la chica fuese ciega o peor que Dudley (si eso era posible)... eso lo vería mañana a la hora del almuerzo.  
  
De pronto Harry escuchó un ruido en la ventana, se giró y vió a una lechuza nevada:  
  
- ¡Hedwig! ¿Qué haces aquí? La sra. Figg no debe verte -dijo preocupado y acariciando la lechuza- de todas formas me alegra verte.  
  
Harry desató un pequeño pergamino de la pata del ave, alimentó el ave y desenrolló el pergamino, enseguida reconoció los desordenados trazos y la ortografía de su mejor amigo Ron:  
  
"Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, mis padres hablaron con Dumbledore y de momento no vienes... ¿Has tenido noticias de Hermione?  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry buscó un boligrafo (ya que no tenía pluma) y escribió al reverso del pergamino:  
  
"Querido Ron:  
  
Lástima, gracias de todos modos. No he sabido nada de Hermione desde que nos vimos en King Cross.  
  
Me subscribí al profeta nocturno, así mis tíos no se dan cuenta y me informo de lo que pasa en el mundo mágico... Supe que la marca tenebrosa apareció cerca de la madriguera, espero que todos estén bien ¡Cuidense!  
  
Harry"  
  
Harry ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig, le dio una palmada amistosa y le dijo:  
  
- Llévala a Ron y descansa unos días allá.  
  
Harry durmió plácidamente, pero su sueño no duro mucho. Soñaba que jugaba Quidditch, iba a hacer el Amago de Wronski, descendía, descendía y doblaba, subía y arriba de él estaba la marce tenebrosa, miraba hacia abajo y allí yacía Cedric con Cho llorando junto a él , Cho gritaba, gritaba, gritaba y ¡Plaf! Harry cayó de la cama y la alarma del reloj daba las 9:00. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, los Dursley lo pasarían a buscar a las 10:00 y tendría que almorzar con la novia de Dudley.  
  
- Buenos días sra. Figg  
  
- Buanos días cariño, te preparé avena  
  
- Muchas gracias  
  
- Los Dursley dijieron que vendrían más temprano, así que ve a preparar tus cosas.  
  
- Eso haré... Gracias por el desayuno  
  
Los Dursley lo pasaron a buscar y tío Vernon amenazó a Harry:  
  
- Se supone que no tenemos sobrinos, pero hoy haremos una excepción , al parecer Dudley le habó de ti y te quiere conocer. Comportáte y oculta tu ANORMALIDAD  
  
- De acuerdo, pero Hedwig podrá pasear de noche  
  
- Los vecinos se darán cuenta  
  
- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Instituto San bruto para MAGOS y BRUJAS?  
  
- Trato, pero una falta y vuelves a tyu alacena  
  
El timbre sonó  
  
- ¡Abre!  
  
Harry abrió y...  
  
- Buenos días tu debes ser Dudley  
  
- No, soy Harry  
  
- ¿Viven aquí los Dursley?  
  
- Sí, pasen, los esperan en el...  
  
- ¿Eres el mayordomo?  
  
- No, soy el primo de Dudley  
  
- Mmm...  
  
- ¿Los conozco?  
  
- No recuerdo que hayas ido a mi consulta  
  
- ¿¡Qué pasa chico!? ¿Por qué no los dejas pasar?  
  
Al ver a la novia de Dudley a Harry le dio un infarto, no es que fuera tan fea como para matar a alguien, tan sólo a Harry le sorprendió, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese pelo... era... era... ¡¡Cho Chang!! (¬.¬ broma)  
  
- Hola Harry  
  
- H-ho-ola  
  
- Tanto tiempo - dijo con una voz de ultratumba (0.o Voldemort ¡¡¡¡no!!!!)  
  
- No me esperaba ésta visita  
  
- Sólo estaba preocupada por ti (^.^ a que ya saben quien es)  
  
- ¿Eres la novia de Dudley?  
  
- Luego te explico, en privado  
  
- ¿Cómo lo conociste? (^.^ a que ya saben quien es)  
  
- Por un primo materno  
  
- Pasa (^.^ a que ya saben quien es)  
  
- Gracias  
  
- ¿Cómo está Ron?  
  
- Algo rebelde (redoble de tambores... ¡¡Ginny!! ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?... Broma  
  
Si no es: Voldemort  
  
Ginny  
  
Cho  
  
¿Quién es?)  
  
Ya en el comedor...  
  
-Bueno padre, te presento a mi novia Hermione Granger (¡¡Aah!!)  
  
- Un honor, sr. Dursley, Dudley me ha hablado mucho de ud.  
  
- Querida, ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de Dudley?  
  
- La verdad es que su hijo es muy dulce, sra. Dudrsley.  
  
- ¡Ese es mi hijo! -dijo vernon con orgullo  
  
- Linda, nos gustaría saber más de ti.  
  
- Hermione desde muy pequeña fue estudiosa y sobresaliente  
  
- Mamá ¬.¬  
  
- Es la mejor alumna de su grado, además siempre le ha gustado leer  
  
- Una joven inteligente por supuesto  
  
- Y de mucho valor, hace 2 años se enfrentó a un fugitivo de la ley y ayudó a salvar el mundo de las grras de Lord Voldemort  
  
- Mamá ¬.¬  
  
A Harry casi se le fracturó una costilla por aguantar la risa, de vez en cuando se pisaba para no reirse.  
  
- Vernon he escuchado padres orgullosos, pero esto es demasiado  
  
- Lo mejor de todo es que es la mejor amiga de un héroe  
  
- Dudley cuéntale a mis padres más acerca de ti.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry, éste le sonreía y Hermione le guiñó un ojo, Dudley se dio cuenta ¿Estaba su primo coqueteandole a su novia?  
  
- Estudio en Smelthing, mis notas están dentro de lo normal y soy el campeón regional de lucha libre de 15 años.  
  
Harry iba a vomitar, Dudley era fuerte, pero era un gallina, entre más lo miraba más parecido a una versión rubia de Goyle  
  
- Cuéntenos de su sobrino  
  
Los Dursley lo miraron con asombro y hubo un silencio bastante incómodo  
  
- ¿Quién quiere postre?  
  
- Vamos, petunia, cuenteme de su sobrino ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
- Harry  
  
- Harry Dursley, mucho gusto  
  
- Mi apellido no es Dursley sr. Granger  
  
- ¿Cuál es?  
  
- Potter  
  
Los señores Granger se quedaron con la bocaabierta, los Dursley no entendían nada, Harry estaba que estallaba de risa y Hermione sonreía cada vez que sus padres la miraban, pasaron días así (broma) hubo un silencio hasta que la sra. Granger preguntó:  
  
- ¿Realmente eres Harry Potter?  
  
- Sí  
  
- Disculpe, ¿Qué tiene de interesante éste chico malcriado?  
  
- ¿Bromea? ¿El famoso Harry Potter que va a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechizería malcriado?... ja, ja, ja sr. Dursley, ud es un comediante...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡EL ASISTE AL INSTITUTO SAN BRUTO PARA DELINCUENTES JUVENILES!!!!  
  
Los Granger estallaron en carcajadas ¿Harry Potter un delincuente juvenil?  
  
Continuará...  
  
+ sorpresas  
  
+ estupideces  
  
+ entretención  
  
esto y mucho + en el próximo capítulo 


	2. El regreso

El inicio es raro, la continuación inesperada... pero el final, aún nadie sabe de qué tratara... ¡¡Ni yo!! ^.^  
  
Dejen R/R esté es mi primer fanfic serio... por lo general escribo estupideces.  
  
EL REGRESO  
  
Una despejada noche de verano, dos siluetas conversaban en susurros. No había luna en el cielo y un aire sombrío flotaba en la atmósfera.  
  
- Dentro de poco me iré... hay que aprovechar la oportunidad, además está indefenso.  
  
- Sería la única oportunidad de llevártelo sin que los muggles supieran quien fue  
  
- Pero se darán cuenta, todo empezó a funcionar desde que el señor tenebroso volvió.  
  
- Lo peor sería si no cumplieras tu misión -ambos torcieron la cara en una mueca de dolor -.  
  
- Voy por el chico, fue un agrado estar contigo  
  
- ¡Date prisa! Demorarás un tiempo en llegar a Inglaterra  
  
- Cualquier cosa... mándame una lechuza, sabrá encontrarme  
  
- Así lo ha hecho todo este tiempo, viejo amigo  
  
- Adiós Lunático  
  
- Adiós Canuto  
  
Es corto, quizás estúpido... pero todo tiene una razón y ya verán lo que planeo ja, ja, ja  
  
El segundo ya está escrito ¡¡Léanlo!! Dejen R/R 


End file.
